Papa
by Akire Rosales
Summary: A loud yell resonates in the small yet warm house. It had sound like the scream of a terrified child, most likely locked in a room. Soon enough, quick footsteps are heard against the wooden floor, almost running to the source of that scream. Opening a pink-colored door, the grown man turns up the light to iluminate the child's room...


AkireRosales: Happy Father's Day!

* * *

**PAPA**

"PAPAAAAA!"

A loud yell resonates in the small yet warm house. It had sound like the scream of a terrified child, most likely locked in a room.

Soon enough, quick footsteps are heard against the wooden floor, almost running to the source of that scream. Opening a pink-colored door, the grown man turns up the light to iluminate the child's room.

"Are you alright?" Crona asks to the child, who is completely covered by fluffy colorful covers.

As soon as his voice was heard, a little blonde girl jumps out of her bed and almost tackles the thin young man, clinging on his leg.

"There's a monster in my room!" The four year old girl cries with big tears on her face, hiding her face on her father's robe. Smiling, Crona lifts her light body up, holding his child against his chest.

"Papa's here" He gently whispers to his daughter, comforting her with soft caresses on her back.

"Deal with it papa!" The girl lifts her head to look at Crona's dark eyes, giving him a pout of anger. Her blond hair was loose and messed everywhere, framing a cute feminine face with icy blue eyes. She was giving him her brave face, looking way too cute with that little frown of hers.

"Yes ma'am" He smiles for a moment longer before turning his face quite serious. Holding his child with his left hand, he extends his right hand in the air "Ragnarok"

As soon as called, the known demon sword materializes in Crona's hand. Walking slowly in his daughter's room, the swordsman's eyes wander around truly looking for some monster lurking in the room.

"Show yourself" Crona orders, narrowing his eyes, focusing on the spots where light couldn't reach. Using Ragnarok, Crona opens the closet and pokes inside. Nothing but clothes and stuffed animals.

"U-under the bed..." She points at her bed, her face against the crook of his neck. Determinated, Crona stares at the bed for a moment, tightening his grip on Ragnarok's hilt.

"Last warning, monster... you are messing with the wrong lady. I am the Demon Swordsman Crona and this little lady is mine... If I peek and you are still there, I'll take your soul" He warned, as if truly some kishin egg was hiding under the bed. Feeling his baby shudder against his chest, Crona kneels in front of the bed before gently sticking Ragnarok under it. Feeling nothing, Crona finally looks down, staring at the darkness under the bed, finding nothing.

"It's gone" He says, smiling to his daughter who lifted her face to stare at him.

"You did it! You scare it away! No monster dares to fight against my papa!" She cheers, snuggling against Crona's chest. The sword the grown man is holding quickly disolves back into his body, Ragnarok popping out of his back and resting on his head.

Giving a long yawn and a stretch, Ragnarok leans closer to the girl.

"What about me, kid!?" Ragnarok growls with his usual high pitched voice, making the girl giggle. He wasn't yelling like he used to do with everybody else.

"The best weapon in the whole world!" The girl cheers, suddenly grabbing Ragnarok's head and giving the little demon a kiss in what would be his cheek. The demon just stares at the child, saying nothing... just for a moment "damn straight kid!"

And just like that, the demon disappears in Crona's back.

"Is bed time" The pink-haired meister says, taking his child to bed and tucking her under the covers.

"My Raggy!" She asks, looking around trying to find something. Holding a laugh, Crona looks down the bed just to pull out what seemed to be a ragged doll... Strangely identical to Ragnarok. It had been a mocking gift from Black Star on his child's birth day, but the baby had loved it from day one. The little girl holded the ragged doll in a tight hug.

Crona stared down at his baby, his hand gently caressing her soft hair, toying with it for a bit curling a lock with his finger. The girl smiled, feeling drowzy with the caresses of her father on her head.

"Have some rest, little one" He whispers before getting up from the bed, but being stopped almost right away by his daughter's hands, pulling him back down.

"Don't go papa! Im scared of the dark!" She sniffles, looking at Crona with big watery blue puppy eyes. How could he say no to that look? No wonder why she existed in the first place...

"Yes, darkness can be scary..." He nods, sitting back down on his daughter's bed, holding her little hands with his own. "Is ok being afraid, but what does mama say?"

"... Ahm..."

"Monster's hide in the darkness because they are coward... Then?"

"... Showing courage scares them away?"

"You got it" He smiles, leaning down to hug the little girl "And papa will always be with you, I'll protect you"

The child smiles, clinging on Crona and snuggling against him.

"... But... what if the monster returns?... C-can you wait until I fall asleep? Please papa?" She pleads, giving him once more her kicked-puppy eyes. Seriously, how could you say no to that look?

"... Ok" He smiles, laying down next to his daughter. Extending his hand, Ragnarok materializes once again in his weapon form. With an apologetic smile, Crona rests Ragnarok aside the bed. "There, if it comes back, we'll be ready"

The little girl quickly curls against him, holding on his robe, quickly falling asleep. The demon swordsman stays there for a while, his hand gently running up and down his child's back. He had just got back from a long hard mission, and that was his first night home after a week. He was truly exhausted...

"Im sorry Ragnarok, please hold there a moment..." Crona whispers, looking at his companion, forced to stay awake in his weapon form.

"What the fuck ever" the demon sword growls, standing still against the bed.

Crona was good at standing guard, able to stay awake for days, but with no real danger around and the warmth of his child against him... He quickly fell asleep. It didn't take long before certain blonde meister opened the door searching for her husband, just to find him sound asleep hugging their daughter.

Maka smiled, taking a defeated sigh before returning to her room. She would allow her little daughter to steal her man... Just for that night.

* * *

**Akire Rosales:** Take this little one-shot as my apology for not updating just yet Whispers xP Im writing! But is going slowly.

While you all wait… Reviews please!


End file.
